Frenzy
by Kalira69
Summary: Sometimes the familiar can be more thrilling than trying something new. Jacob/Edward, Slash - Warning: Rough Sex


The twenty-fifth and final comment!fic I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. One of two in this fandom and the only one of this pairing. I was watching the remake of 'The Little Shop of Horrors' as I wrote this, which might have had some effect...

Oh, yes, I wanted to add . . . I know I warned for rough sex - which I really mean, as in, _too_ rough for anyone human sex. Anyway... There's also an animalistic/feral-type sex warning. Not sure what else to call it.  


* * *

  
**Frenzy**

* * *

Edward pressed an icy kiss to the back of Jacob's right shoulder, and the muscles twitched at the sensation as he turned his head to meet his lover's eyes with a quirked brow and an amused grin.

Edward huffed petulantly, and Jacob lost control of his laughter, collapsing flat to the bed and gasping. Edward slipped off Jacob's back, stretching out next to him.

"Sorry, Ed… But you just-" Jacob broke off, stroking his lover's cheek with fond amusement. Edward frowned, but leaned into the caress anyway. Jacob grinned, pushing up on his elbows and leaning over to kiss Edward - who resisted briefly, but eventually relaxed into the familiar slide of heated lips and tongue.

He whined when Jacob pulled back again, leaning up to chase after his mate's mouth. Jacob chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow beneath one collarbone before continuing down, scenting the dip of ribs and swell of stomach muscles proprietarily.

He lingered there, licking and teasing with calloused fingertips, for what seemed to his already worked-up mate to be far, _far_ too long.

In his impatience, Edward's own hands shifted restlessly, digging into the sheets and rising to sweep along Jacob's shoulders or tangle briefly in his shaggy hair.

Jacob shifted up and prowled over Edward, smirking predatorily. The sight of that grin sent a frisson of sparkling arousal through Edward's body, and he reached up, curving slender, strong hands around Jacob's shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss.

Jacob growled, pressing against him, not flinching at the unnatural chill of the skin flattened against his own. Edward hissed back instinctively, curling up into his mate's domineering pull, and Jacob's grin softened as he nuzzled gently up Edward's neck and behind his ear.

Edward panted lightly, drawing in the powerful, alluring scent of his mate - wildness and trees and the strong, musky odour of a predator covered by hints of dirt and metal and engine grease. He moaned at the familiar, intoxicating tease to his senses, so thick he could almost taste it.

Jacob nipped his neck, growling in a low and friendly tone before moving down and sinking his teeth in, hard, just above Edward's collarbone.

Edward's responding shriek lodged, unheard save for a thready hint of sound, in his throat, as Jacob took advantage of his distraction to thrust down and in and, god, _hard_.

Jacob stilled patiently, teeth still locked in Edward's shoulder, as his mate's fingers slid down his sides firmly before gripping, punishingly tightly, at his hips. He licked and sucked at the flesh caught between his teeth as he caught the barest wisp of his own blood-scent in the air.

Jacob released the bite, watching absently as it sealed itself, leaving a bare shadow of a mark behind, and breathed deeply, recovering his wind and steeling his control.

It was only a few moments later when both males decided they had waited long enough. Edward reached to yank his mate into moving again, goading him with short nails and strong hands, but before he could make contact, Jacob drew away . . . and before Edward could _protest_, he slammed back.

Edward's shriek found voice this time, and his hands glided back up Jacob's spine, encouraging him to keep this pace, to stay here and close and pressed, hot and solid, against Edward's chest.

Jacob's grin was distracted and crooked, his focus directed to the pure physicality of playing his mate's body and chasing his own pleasure, but he obliged Edward's pull, stretching his body as close as he could over his mate's.

Edward panted, wrapping his long, slim legs around Jacob's hips to keep him there. He began drawing in rapid, thickly-scented breaths and releasing them in breathy moans, some of which lent themselves to words.

Jacob himself was too far gone for words, and replied to his mate's cries in rumbling growls and needy whines as he skilfully worked them both higher and higher in the familiar spiral of their ecstasy.

It wasn't long before Edward's roughly-moaned words devolved into growls and whines - his slightly lighter voice blending smoothly with his mate's into a familiar harmony.

Edward's grip - with hands and thighs, both - tightened on Jacob until several major bones fractured, though neither noticed, caught in the throes of orgasm. Jacob's powerful body arched down into Edward, and a howl forced its way through his clenched teeth.

~Fin~  


* * *

The original prompt was 'Twilight, Edward/Jacob, switch'. I tried to write top!Edward - as a switch, not a usual thing - as the pairing was ordered in the prompt, but it just didn't work. Sorry! Or, um... Not. Y'know, if you're someone who's not so particular about who tops, like me, or you prefer top!Jacob, then I guess no apology necessary, huh?


End file.
